Balto, Jenna and their friends see Godzilla
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Late one night while star gazing, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk all find themselves in the presence of the King of the Monsters.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or location of Balto or Godzilla, only how the story goes. The characters or the location of Balto belongs to Universal and Legendary Godzilla belongs to Warner Bros. and Legendary studios. There are no OC's or OP's at all in this story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Happy 65th Birthday to Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Long may he reign.

x

**Balto, Jenna and their friends see Godzilla**

It was early one evening at Balto's overturned boat and the wolfdog was currently sitting at the bow waiting for a friend to arrive. Jenna was planning to come over in a few minutes to gaze up at the stars with him and his friends. He could see her coming down the beach towards the boat. Boris, Muk and Luk were already waiting for the two further down the beach. As she drew closer, Balto jumped down from the boat and ran up to her. He smiled as he said, "Hi, Jenna."

"Good evening, Balto." She responded with a soft smile of her own. Turning around he asked, "Are you ready for a peaceful evening?"

"I sure am." Jenna said as the two walked side by side. Both canines walked down the beach until they came to a cliff next to the beach. They saw that Boris and both bears were already waiting on top and gazing into the sky. Balto and Jenna quickly made their way up the hill.

When they neared the top, Boris looked back and playfully said, "Well, if it isn't our two favorite love birds taking their sweet time."

"Aw, come on, Boris." Balto said with a smile of his own. Jenna then asked, "See any stars yet?"

"Not yet, but in a few minutes they'll be visible." Muk said as he looked to them before turning back. Luk then whimpered something and Muk said, "Of course it's fine. Don't worry, the stars are gonna come out soon."

"We just have to wait until the sun has completely set over the horizon." Balto added as he and Jenna sat on the other side of Boris. As they continued to watch the sun set, the sky above them started to darken. And when it was completely dark and the sun was gone, the stars shone brightly overhead. It was then that they heard a low growl coming from the ocean. They all looked to the sea the water churning not too far from the cliff. Without taking her eyes off of the water, Jenna asked, "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." Balto honestly said. Boris then suggested, "Perhaps is best if we leave, no?"

"I want to," Muk said as he continued to stare out into the water, "but I really want to see what it is."

They didn't have to wait much longer as a shape burst out of the water. All five friends backed up in fright. But they stayed still as they got a better look at what it was. The creature had a large squared shaped muzzle, grey scales covering its body, large maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates covering its back and down its tail. Not to mention that it had huge razor sharp teeth and four clawed fingers on both of its hands.

The five watched in awe as a blue light slowly crept its way up the creature's tail and up its back. When it was nearing the head, the giant reptile took a deep breath and threw its head back. It then released a huge column of blue fire into the night sky with a roar. They watched in awe as the fire continued before the creature stopped. When the last of the blue fire stopped, the creature's head lowered before turning its gaze on them. All four of them gasped in fear as the giant reptile came closer. Balto then calmly said, "Everyone, keep still."

Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk followed Balto's lead and stood absolutely still. The creature then stopped a few feet from the cliff and looked at each of them. Though he could tell that they were frightened, his gaze landed on Balto and saw how the wolfdog was keeping calm under pressure. The giant creature released a puff of air from its nose before turning back towards the ocean.

Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk all watch as the creature lowered his body and swam horizontally on the water before beginning to dive. They watched as it began to sink back into the ocean. The last to disappear was the creature's dorsal plates. When it was truly, gone all five of them breathed sighs of relief. Jenna looked to each of them and asked, "Does anyone know what we just saw?"

"I have never heard of something like that." Boris said as he was still bewildered by the sight. Luk whimpered something and Muk said, "Neither of us have any seen anything like it before."

They all looked to Balto who was still gazing out into the ocean. Jenna then asked, "Balto?"

"My mother once told me of a creature that lived in the sea and breathed blue fire." Balto said as he slowly turned his gaze from the ocean. He looked to each of them and said, "And she told me that the great creature had a name…"

"Which is?" Boris asked with a raised brow. Muk and Luk both nodded and asked, "Tell us, Balto. Tell us."

"What is its name, Balto?" Jenna asks, truly curious. Balto then said, "The creature's name is…" He glanced back out into the sea as he said, "Godzilla."

x

**Author's Note:** And my third Godzilla sighting story is done. I do apologize to everyone if it was too short. Hopefully the next one will be a little bit longer. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
